1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compression connector, and more particularly to a compression connector having contacting ends with co-used deforming section.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,818 issued to Cheng et al. on Feb. 1, 2011. Said connector includes an insulative housing and a number of terminals received in the housing. The housing has a top surface and a bottom surface opposite to each other. Each of the terminals includes an engaging portion for securing the terminals in the housing, an upper arm and a lower arm extending from opposite ends of the base portion. The upper arm is elastically extending beyond the top surface of the housing and the lower arm is elastically extending beyond the bottom surface of the housing. However, each of the upper arm and the lower arm has independent and short elastic portion, which has low flexibility and will easily cause the arm crash.
Hence, a compression connector having contacting ends with co-used deforming section is desired.